De fantasmas y sueños
by Natharell
Summary: A veces, la victoria no se limita únicamente a derrotar al contrario. A veces, la victoria significa algo más.


**Notas de rigor: **_Captain Tsubasa_es propiedad de Yoichi TakahashiTsuchida Producions y la Toei Animation Co. LTD. Así que, evidentemente, no me pertenece, por más que quisiera para mí algunos de los personajes. Solo soy una fan más que escribe sobre sus personajes favoritos, sin nigún ánimo de lucro. Y, sobre la historia... siempre he pensado que son muy buenos amigos. Espero que os guste. **Lamento el formato, pero no hay manera de que el editor de ffnet me deje poner la historia de forma más clara.  
**

* * *

****

DE FANTASMAS Y SUEÑOS por Natharell

Cada persona tiene sus propios fantasmas. Cada persona se enfrenta a ellos de distinta forma. Hay quien se esconde. Hay quien huye. Hay quien mira hacia otro lado y finge no ver nada. Y hay quien decide enfrentarse pase lo que pase.

Misugi Jun siempre perteneció a ese último grupo. Su vida siempre transcurrió bajo la terrible amenaza de una afección cardiaca crónica: su corazón podía dejar de latir en cualquier momento. Quizás con un pequeño aviso, quizás con dolor, o quizás sin él, aquel órgano podía dejar de funcionar entre un parpadeo y el siguiente. Así, los primeros años de su vida se desarrollaron entre médicos, hospitales y la excesiva, aunque lógica, protección de sus padres. Es posible que, de haber sido otra clase de persona, este tipo de vida hubiese hecho de Misugi Jun una persona esclava de su enfermedad. Pero su carácter era distinto y no sucedió así. Sí, Misugi Jun tenía un fantasma… pero también un sueño.

Misugi Jun quería jugar al fútbol.

No había nada como estar en un campo de fútbol, correr tras un balón y manejarlo a su antojo. No había nada como observar el juego del contrario y luchar por contrarrestarlo. No había nada como recibir el pase de un compañero que confiaba en ti. No había nada como marcar el gol que significaba que tu equipo continuaba avanzando en un campeonato, en la lucha por la victoria final, en la pelea por la gloria.

No había nada igual.

Por eso, a pesar de que se le advirtió de que sólo podría jugar quince minutos en cada partido si no quería sobrecargar su corazón, a pesar de las protestas de su madre, de las charlas con su padre, de las prohibiciones y de los avisos, del dolor, de la falta de respiración ocasional y del evidente riesgo para su vida, Misugi Jun seguía queriendo jugar al fútbol, porque cada minuto de esos quince sabía a gloria. Misugi soñaba con ellos, los esperaba con ansiedad sentado en el banquillo. Jugando al fútbol se sentía vivo, se sentía dueño de sí mismo, de su propio cuerpo, de sus movimientos, de sus pensamientos. Jugando al fútbol vivía en un mundo donde su corazón latía siempre, donde no iba a fallarle, donde era exactamente igual a los demás.

Pero eso sólo pasaba durante quince minutos de noventa. O peor, quince minutos de un día, de dos, de una semana, de un mes o, quizás, de un año. Quince minutos eran pocos. Eran insuficientes. Sólo se sentía vivo durante ese tiempo¿no tenía derecho a querer más¿No podía soñar con más¿No podía soñar con ser un muchacho normal y no tener que preocuparse por desplomarse cada vez que hacía un esfuerzo?

Podía.

Y lo hizo.

Jugó noventa minutos por primera vez contra el Nankatsu F.C., capitaneado por Ozora Tsubasa. Jugó como había vivido durante sus entonces doce años: al límite. Corrió, regateó, tiró, pasó y dirigió como nunca lo había hecho. Sufrió como nunca lo había hecho. Aguantó como nunca lo había hecho… hasta que su corazón no dio más de sí. Hasta que dijo que no podía más. Hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron. Pero, aún así, Misugi Jun no dejó de luchar. Aquel día fue el comienzo de su batalla real, de la verdadera. Hasta ese momento había estado viviendo a medias. Aquel día entendió que su verdadero sueño era jugar así, con todas su fuerzas, siempre.

A partir de ese momento su vida fue una lucha constante. La batalla para sobreponerse de su enfermedad fue muy larga y muy dura. Después de varios intentos por volver a jugar tuvo que dejar el deporte del todo y concentrarse plenamente en su recuperación, si quería vencer al final. Y, finalmente, con veinte años recién cumplidos… se vio preparado.

La selección para el equipo nacional sub-21 de Japón fue sólo el primer paso, recompensado con el cálido reencuentro que le brindaron sus compañeros. El segundo escalón vino cuando tuvo que soportar el duro entrenamiento de Gamou Minato, después de que siete miembros del equipo fuesen expulsados del grupo siguiendo un criterio con el que Misugi no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Pero aguantó, y estuvo listo para el tercer paso: jugar los noventa minutos de un partido.

En ese encuentro comprobó que, efectivamente, cada persona tiene sus propios fantasmas. Sus compañeros eran un claro ejemplo de eso. Doloridos, cansados y magullados, jugaron el partido con sus efectivos diezmados por una decisión del entrenador que, hasta aquella fecha, sólo les había perjudicado. Pero lucharon, y vencieron a los fantasmas colectivos... y a los personales. El fantasma de Ozora Tsubasa era perder el partido, pero luchó y no perdieron. El de Morizaki Yuzo era no estar a la altura, pero luchó, y lo estuvo. El de Matsuyama Hikaru se hizo incluso físico al meter un gol en su propia portería, fallando al equipo y a sí mismo, pero no se rindió y marcó para contrarrestarlo. Todos y cada uno de los once jugadores japoneses lucharon contra fantasmas. Incluido Misugi Jun.

Porque, para Misugi Jun, el fantasma era el dolor, la falta de respiración y el cansancio extremo que no le permitiese moverse. Su miedo era que eso regresase en cualquier momento e hiciese inútiles años y años de lucha. Pero aguantó, y peleó. Jugó con todas sus fuerzas, corrió al máximo, lo dio todo. Y venció.

Venció. Había vencido a años de enfermedad, a la desesperanza y a la angustia. Había ganado. Estaba de pie, en medio del área que había defendido aquella tarde con éxito… y se sentía más vivo que nunca. Ya no le molestaban las heridas que llevaba encima debido al entrenamiento, ni las rozaduras, ni las torceduras. No necesitaba los vendajes. Ni siquiera se sentía cansado. El público en la grada seguía celebrando la victoria, que había sido muy sufrida, y sus compañeros también.

Él inspiró profundamente y sonrió.

Ya sabía lo que era vencer. Ya sabía lo que era ser campeón del mundo sub-17 y celebrar el triunfo. Pero aquellos dos pequeños gestos fueron los únicos que se permitió para celebrar la victoria más importante de su vida. Estaba sano. Estaba bien.

- ¡MISUGI!

El grito resonó fuerte y claro, muy posiblemente en todo el estadio. No era extraño, ya que era Matsuyama Hikaru quien había gritado y estaba más que acostumbrado a dejarse la garganta en cada partido que jugaba, gritando órdenes, instrucciones y, sobre todo, ánimos. El equipo también se había acostumbrado, al grado de que un partido ya no era lo mismo si Matsuyama no les gritaba. Sin embargo, en el tono del norteño había algo distinto. No era determinación, ni concentración, ni esfuerzo. Había algo diferente.

Había alegría.

- ¡Buen trabajo! –gritó, corriendo en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Y, cuando Misugi Jun se encontró con que lo levantaban del suelo en volandas, comprendió que su compañero no se refería en absoluto al trabajo que había hecho en el partido-. ¡Lo has conseguido!

Misugi se encontró, quizás por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras adecuadas para responder. Matsuyama Hikaru le felicitaba por la misma victoria que estaba celebrando él. Matsuyama se había dado cuenta de que era el primer partido completo que jugaba de verdad, lo había recordado. Y, siendo la persona que era, lo había celebrado de aquella manera, expresando su alegría con tanta sinceridad como lo expresaba todo.

- Matsuyama-kun… -murmuró Misugi a duras penas. El abrazo de Matsuyama casi le estaba dejando sin respiración, aunque no le importó.

- ¡Lo has hecho, Misugi! –dijo él. Su voz sonaba apagada por tener la cara pegada al pecho de Misugi debido al impulso, pero aún así su alegría era evidente-. ¡Lo has logrado¡Felicidades!

Y, ante el entusiasmo, Misugi sólo pudo echarse a reír, revolver aquella mata de cabello negro, dar las gracias de corazón y pedirle que le dejase en el suelo. Matsuyama no tardó en obedecer, pero le agarró la cara con ambas manos y sonrió.

- Has vencido, Misugi –le dijo, con tono cálido. Era increíble que aquella misma voz que podía oírse en un campo entero pudiese también adoptar ese tono-. Lo has hecho.

Misugi asintió y rió con Matsuyama cuando este le abrazó de nuevo con fuerza y llamó a gritos al resto de sus compañeros, diciéndoles que Misugi había regresado para quedarse. El interesado sólo pudo aceptar las felicitaciones, las palmadas en la espalda y las palabras de ánimo con una sonrisa en los labios que se ensanchó cuando tuvo que responder a la última que le dirigió Matsuyama Hikaru antes de separarse de él, revolverle el pelo con gesto cariñoso y decirle que era hora de volver a vestuarios.

Misugi Jun no tenía palabras para todo aquello. No debería sorprenderle, porque Matsuyama era así. Era la persona que se había ocupado de mantener a flote al equipo después de que Gamou lo desmembrara, a base de animar a todo el mundo con las palabras que necesitaban oír y de aguantar de pie contra viento y marea durante el periodo que siguió hasta que Tsubasa se había hecho cargo de la capitanía. Y sería el muchacho que seguiría manteniendo a flote el equipo cuando Ozora se marchase de nuevo a Brasil, hasta que los siete expulsados regresasen, porque no cabía duda de que regresarían, y las cosas volviesen a su cauce. Así era Matsuyama Hikaru. La persona que confiaba en ti y te hacía confiar, la persona que te acompañaba en tu derrota y celebraba tus victorias. La persona que se daba cuenta, sin que nadie se lo recordase, de que una victoria por goles podía significar mucho más que eso. Que una victoria por goles podía significar el triunfo sobre un fantasma de toda la vida.

Misugi Jun jamás tendría palabras suficientes para agradecer todo eso. ¿Quién habría dicho que dos abrazos y unas sonrisas podían ser las mejores recompensas después de una vida de lucha¿Quién habría dicho que aquello habría de poner fin a un fantasma y ser el inicio de un sueño?

Fin.


End file.
